


Care Too Much (Reposted Because I Accidentally Deleted It)

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [16]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Whooping cough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "You still alive?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras letting out a small whine, and leaning his head against the window. The car from behind them honked, as the light had gone green, and Grantaire still wasn't moving. Grantaire resisted the strong urge to open his window and shout profanities at the car behind them, but didn't, as he was a slightly good human being. Grantaire began driving again, Enjolras suddenly speaking from beside him,"Y'know, the cost of healthcare-" He began, Grantaire stopping him."No, no politics and human rights. I want you to focus on getting better, and resting," Grantaire firmly stated. He could almost feel the glare he knew Enjolras was shooting in his direction."But Grantaire, the people-""How are you supposed to fight for the people when you're half-dead, hm? You do the most for the people when you're healthy," Grantaire objected. Enjolras didn't have anything to say to that, instead falling silent for a few moments.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Kudos: 13





	Care Too Much (Reposted Because I Accidentally Deleted It)

Grantaire was normally a heavy sleeper. He had developed his heavy sleeping even further when he had lived with Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta for a short amount of time three years ago, as actually being able to get sleep with those three required being a very heavy sleeper. Joly would always bring up the one time Grantaire had slept through Bossuet accidentally setting the kitchen stove on fire. Now, however, that he lived with Enjolras, Grantaire had found himself waking to the slightest thing Enjolras' did. Which was actually a rather good thing, as he was usually able to thwart Enjolras' attempts at working late into the night, and coax the blonde into bed. Lighter sleeping could be rather annoying, however, as it definitely hindered Grantaire's total hours of sleep a night. Which was why he was rather annoyed to wake to the sounds of the bathroom door being closed.

Grantaire groaned, rolling over in bed, and blinking blearily at the time. 4:00 am. Great. Apparently his sleeping body couldn't differentiate between the sounds of Enjolras dying, and Enjolras simply getting out of bed to use the bathroom. Grantaire pulled the blankets tighter to himself, and closed his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep. Then, he heard the sound of hacking coughing coming from the kitchen, after the bathroom door was opened once. Perhaps his body did know the difference between using the bathroom and dying. Grantaire groaned, forcing himself to his feet, and making his way towards the kitchen, to make sure Enjolras wasn't choking or anything. He made his way down the hallway, nearly tripping over Mouse, the cat, who was laying down in the hallway for no real reason other than making herself a tripping hazard. Grantaire entered the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe and yawning,

"Enjolras?" He murmured to the blonde man, of whom was currently rifling through the medicine cabinet, frowning. Enjolras turned around, almost falling backwards across the kitchen counter. Enjolras and Grantaire were both obviously extra graceful that particular morning.

"Hm?" Enjolras whispered, before coughing harshly into his fist. Grantaire raised an eyebrow,

"Used the last of the cough medicine a couple of months ago," He commented, Enjolras sighing,

"And why didn't you buy more?" He asked in a croaky voice, Grantaire simply shrugging in response. There was a silence between the two men for a minute, Grantaire glancing out the window at the sky, which was still pitch black.

"Alright, why don't we go back to bed, unless you think you're going to die in your sleep. After a few more hours of sleep, I'll be able to properly be concerned about that cough," Grantaire suggested, Enjolras giving Grantaire a tired nod, and coughing a few more times, before clearing his throat,

"We need to get more cough medicine," He closed the doors to the medicine cabinet. Grantaire gave him a short bob of his head,

"I'll get it first thing tomorrow," He promised Enjolras, "And drink some water, for God's sake." Grantaire turned around, getting back into bed, Enjolras following him a few minutes later. Grantaire smiled as Enjolras curled into him, and he kissed the top of Enjolras' head, before quickly drifting back off to sleep.

Grantaire awoke to an empty bed, and he blinked slowly, yawning, before sitting up.

"Enjolras?" He enquired, looking around the bedroom and seeing no one. Grantaire sighed, slipping out of bed, and throwing a shirt on over his bare chest, before giving his alarm clock a glance. 6:55 am. Enjolras had to leave for work in five minutes, and he usually went to work early. Shit. Grantaire walked out of his room, finding Enjolras on the living room couch, much to his relief, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey," Grantaire said, sitting next to Enjolras, Enjolras giving him a smile,

"Hey," He responded, coughing lightly into the crook of his arm. Grantaire frowned,

"You heading off to work?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras nodding.

"Just a cold, R," He reassured Grantaire, Grantaire nodding, and pressing a hand to Enjolras' cheek. No warmth.

"Alright," Grantaire agreed, kissing Enjolras' cheek, "I'll get the cough medicine on my way to the studio," He promised. Enjolras nodded, standing up, grabbing his laptop bag and coat, before heading out the door.

Grantaire got ready for his own day, and headed off to his studio to work on a painting, after picking up the desired cough medicine from the store. He was quite satisfied with his work over the course of the day, and exited the studio at around 7:00 pm, having gotten so engrossed in one of his commissions that he had accidentally stayed an hour or two longer than intended. The walk back to his apartment was nice, the autumn air refreshing. Grantaire had always preferred the temperature of autumn, as it was not too hot, but not too cold.

"There you are," Enjolras, who was sitting on the couch, said, as Grantaire entered the apartment, Grantaire giving him a smile,

"Sorry, got a bit distracted at the studio, ooh, pretzels," Grantaire replied, taking a bag of pretzels from the counter, after hanging his coat on the coat rack, He opened the bag, pouring a small amount into a bowl, before searching around the kitchen for something to close the bag with.

"No kiss?" Enjolras enquired, Grantaire temporarily halting his noble quest for a twisty-tie.

"Hm?" He asked, Enjolras rolling his eyes,

"You always kiss me when you get home, or I get home," He explained, Grantaire smirking,

"You currently have snot running down your face, so, no," He replied.

"It's just a cold, Grantaire," Enjolras tried, Grantaire still searching through the kitchen, finding nothing to close the bag with.

"Mhm, one I don't intend to share," Grantaire responded, Enjolras leaning slightly over the arm of the couch,

"Sharing is caring," He argued, Grantaire finally finding a twisty-tie hidden behind the coffee machine, taking it and tying the bag of pretzels shut.

"Not germs," He remarked, thoroughly washing his hands, before popping a pretzel into his mouth. Grantaire removed the cough medicine from his shirt pocket, setting it down on the counter, "Got the cough medicine," He announced. Enjolras gave him an approving nod from the couch, pausing for a moment, sniffling. Grantaire nibbled at the salt of another pretzel, swallowing, before speaking, "Bless you." Enjolras frowned,

"But I didn't even - _H'TASHU_!" Grantaire smirked, grabbing the bowl of pretzels, and walking out of the kitchen, into the living room, turning towards the office,

"Like I said, bless you, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go into a non-contaminated room," He made his way into the office, ignoring the loud protest he got from Enjolras in response, smirking.

* * *

"Jesus freaking Christ, Bossuet," Grantaire yelled exasperatedly into his phone,

"It was an accident!" Bossuet argued from the other end.

"Everything you seem to do is an accident, Bossuet. Tell Joly and Musichetta I say hi."

"Will do, bye!"

"Bye," Grantaire ended the call, setting his phone on the kitchen counter. It had been about a week since Enjolras had come down with a cold, and Grantaire had searched for a twisty-tie. Nothing much had happened in that week, and Grantaire had just gotten off a call with Bossuet, of whom he was very close friends with. He barely saw Bossuet outside of meetings anymore, and definitely needed to set up a friendly meeting with him soon.

"Take some freaking cough medicine!" Grantaire exclaimed in Enjolras, who was coughing heavily's, direction, Enjolras frowning, struggling to catch his breath in between coughs.

"I… Already… Did," He gasped, before coughing more, tears pricking in his eyes. Grantaire sighed, walking over, and rubbing Enjolras' back.

"You did?" Grantaire questioned, concerned. Enjolras nodded, finally catching his breath, "Take some more, then." Enjolras shook his head,

"No, that would be overdosing," He argued, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"You and your rule-following ways," He teased, Enjolras raising an eyebrow,

"I hardly think plotting to start a revolution in the streets would be classified as rule-following," He rasped, Grantaire placing a hand on Enjolras cheek,

"I think you're a bit warm," He observed, his other hand fidgeting nervously. Enjolras sighed, regretting that a few seconds later, as it triggered a long fit of coughs. Enjolras cleared his throat, sniffling,

"It's a cold, R, I'm fine," His head pitched forward, and he sneezed, coughing harshly afterwards. Grantaire sighed,

"Fine. You can't give the speech at the meeting tonight, obviously," Grantaire started, Enjolras beginning to protest, "You can barely get through a whole sentence," Grantaire pointed out, Enjolras scowling,

"Fine, Combeferre can give the speech. He knows it by heart anyways," Enjolras suggested,

"Of course he does. Okay," Grantaire approved.

A few hours later, both Enjolras and Grantaire were headed into the back room of the Musain, arriving early to prepare for the upcoming meeting. Courfeyrac and Combeferre were already there, of course, Courfeyrac enthusiastically greeting the pair, and Combeferre doing so more calmly.

"Combeferre, can you give the speech tonight?" Enjolras croaked, Combeferre looking thoughtful,

"I'm not that great at delivering your speeches-" He started, Enjolras cutting him off,

"Please, your the only one who has it memorized, besides myself," Enjolras begged, Combeferre nodding,

"Of course," He said, frowning, and gently laying a hand across Enjolras' forehead, before letting Enjolras free. Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac sat together in the corner of the room, talking together, Grantaire only catching snippets of what they were saying,

_"Prime example of racial injustice-"_

_"They lied, the statistics are-"_

_"Shut the heck up, Courfeyrac-"_

_"I'm a legitimate doctor, that proves my credibility, thank you very much, newspaper man-"_

Grantaire sat at a table on his own, unsure of what to be doing with his time, as he had forgotten to take his sketchbook with him. Thankfully, however, Joly and Bossuet entered the room a few minutes later. Grantaire began talking happily with them, about cats, and accidents, and the qualifications of certain brands of soap. No need to guess who had brought up which topic. About 20 minutes later, most of the Les Amis had filed in, and the meeting came to a start.

"We have multiple issues we need to go through," Enjolras began, his voice slightly hoarse, "First off, the cases of homophobia throughout our town reported to us by our LGBTQIA+ citizens are on the rise, as they have been for the past few months. The trend is becoming rather disturbing -" Enjolras froze, then released a string of hacking coughs, struggling for air. The Les Amis, bar Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Grantaire, gave him alarmed looks, particularly Joly. Enjolras finally stopped coughing, taking a few deep breaths, before clearing his throat. Grantaire grabbed the water bottle he had brought with him for this very reason, and made his way to the front of the room, shoving it into Enjolras' hand before going back to his seat. Enjolras gratefully took a few sips from the water after unscrewing its cap, before continuing forth.

"A-as I was saying," Enjolras continued, "The most complaints came from the university. I tried contacting-" Enjolras was cut off again by another coughing fit, this one lasting longer than the others had. Just as Grantaire was about to jump out of his seat, in fear of Enjolras choking to death, Enjolras took a few shuddering breaths, the coughing fit ceasing.

"Maybe I should speak," Combeferre offered, Enjolras gritting his teeth,

"It's fine-" He hoarsely countered, Combeferre cutting him off,

"It is not fine," He warned, his voice taking a tone that not even Enjolras was stupid enough to argue to, "Hand me the notes," Combeferre ordered, Enjolras standing up from where he was sitting, and passing a stack of paper to Combeferre who took it with a satisfied smile. Enjolras walked over to where Grantaire, Joly, and Bossuet were sitting, and sat next to Grantaire, breathing heavily. Grantaire frowned, running his right hand through Enjolras' hair, and pressing his left one to the side of Enjolras' neck, deciding that, yes, he could feel a little bit of heat. But that wasn't anything new, mild fevers often accompanied bad colds. But something felt off to Grantaire. Joly, apparently, thought the same, and kept shooting Enjolras and Grantaire anxious looks, while also trying to casually move his chair away from Enjolras.

"Joly, honestly," Bossuet hissed quietly, as Combeferre had started the inspirational speech that seemed to come with every meeting. The meeting seemed to last an eternity for Grantaire, until finally, it was over. The rest of the Les Amis filed out, Combeferre approaching Grantaire and Enjolras, Courfeyrac behind him.

"You should go to the doctor, Enjolras," Combeferre ordered sternly, Enjolras shaking his head,

"It's just a-" He started,

"It's not just a cold, you blundering idiot," Courfeyrac cut him off. Enjolras sighed,

"Whatever," He muttered, Combeferre giving a satisfied nod, and walking out the door. Courfeyrac gave Enjolras a fond look,

"Please don't die, Enjy!" He said, before heading after Combeferre.

"Those two are insufferable," Enjolras muttered, Grantaire grinning,

"But they're your best friends," He pointed out. Enjolras sighed,

"Yeah. They're my best friends."

* * *

Grantaire rolled over in bed that night, grumbling under his breath. It was 1:00 am and his body apparently didn't get the whole, "You need to sleep to function," thing. Dang insomnia. Enjolras walked into the room, sitting down on the bed,

"Hey, you finally come to join me?" Grantaire enquired, Enjolras giving him a small nod. Grantaire smiled, as Enjolras inched backwards on the bed, until his body was leaning on the headrest.

"I've got a meeting with one of the professors at the university tomorrow," Enjolras rasped, Grantaire raising an eyebrow,

"I think you're going to have to cancel that, babe," He replied, Enjolras shrugging,

"I don't know-" He began, before a round of coughing took hold, shaking his body. It almost pained Grantaire just to listen to the coughing. Liquid suddenly dribbled out of Enjolras' mouth, and he leaned over the bed, vomiting onto the floor, while still coughing. Grantaire waited a few seconds, before throwing the blankets off of himself, and trying not to groan, as he crawled over to Enjolras' side, rubbing Enjolras' back, which was trembling, as cough after cough racked through his small frame.

"You good?" Grantaire asked after a minute, Enjolras gasping a few times, before bobbing his head,

"Yes," He murmured, Grantaire trying not to look at the vomit that was now decorating the bedroom floor.

"I can clean it up," Enjolras instantly offered, clear exhaustion hanging on his voice. Grantaire shook his head,

"No," He responded, "I'll do it. You rest." Enjolras narrowed his eyes,

"I'm the one who made the mess Grantaire, I'll clean it," He argued. Grantaire sighed, gently pushing an indignant Enjolras into a lying position on the bed.

"The vows of sickness and health weren't said for nothing," Grantaire remarked, as he got out of bed, carefully avoiding the puddle of yellow-ish orange-ish vomit.

"Grantaire, we're not married," Enjolras reminded him. Grantaire shrugged,

"Eh, we're close enough." Once he had successfully wiped up and disinfected the floor, which was thankfully hardwood, Grantaire went into the bathroom to thoroughly wash his hands, before climbing back into bed with Enjolras.

"We're going to the doctor tomorrow, you know," Grantaire informed the blonde, who was curled up on his chest. Enjolras stiffened,

"That's really not necessary, It's just a-" He attempted, Grantaire shutting him up by covering Enjolras' mouth with his hand.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. It's not just a cold. Colds don't make you throw up from coughing so hard, you idiot," Grantaire said, Enjolras pushing Grantaire's hand out of his face, scowling. He didn't say anything else, however, so Grantaire considered the battle won.

"M'not an idiot," Enjolras mumbled, pushing his face into Grantaire's chest.

"Yes you are. And so am I. I'm an idiot, and you're an idiot. We're Team Idiot, dedicated to driving our best friends insane," Grantaire joked. Enjolras raised an eyebrow,

"I think that," He whispered, "Is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say. And trust me, there's some pretty stiff competition for that title." Grantaire began laughing, which caused Enjolras to laugh as well, which then caused Enjolras to cough for almost a minute straight.

"Alright," Grantaire murmured, "No more laughing. Night, angel," He murmured, Enjolras blinking slowly at him,

"Night, R." Enjolras fell asleep quickly, becoming a dead weight against Grantaire's chest, which was not as comfy as it sounds. Grantaire managed to get himself into a fairly comfortable position without waking up his sleeping boyfriend. Grantaire stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom, which was plain white, though it looked more black than anything at the moment, with only the moon outside to light it up through the window. Mouse the cat jumped onto the bed, laying down on the pillow next to Grantaire and Enjolras, casually grooming her brown fur.

Grantaire longed for an alcoholic drink, but he knew that getting one would greatly upset Enjolras. And he didn't want to do that. Bit by bit, Grantaire had been weaned out of his problematic addiction. That didn't mean he still didn't want to constantly get a drink. And it didn't mean that he couldn't just get addicted again. Those were scary thoughts.

Grantaire had never actually thought that he would get his life together, eventually. End up with a nice apartment, a nice cat, nice friends, and an extraordinary boyfriend. Heck, if you had told a teenage-Grantaire that this was how his life would turn out, he would have punched you in the face, and demanded that you stopped lying. But his life had turned out this way. Grantaire had to constantly remind himself that it wasn't a dream. All of this was real…

He gently stroked his fingers through Enjolras' blonde curls, which he always took out of their signature ponytail for the night, closing his eyes. Yep. This was all real.

* * *

"You're telling me you've never been vaccinated against whooping cough?" Grantaire incredulously asked Enjolras, who was sitting next to him, as the doctor left the room with the throat test she had given to Enjolras.

"No," Enjolras replied, "I don't think I've been vaccinated for anything. Except flu. Combeferre would always make me get those." Grantaire sighed. And here he was thinking that he was the irresponsible one in this relationship.

"Even as a kid?" Grantaire questioned. Enjolras nodded,

"I might have gotten like, one or two, but that was it. I was exempt for "religious reasons." " Enjolras informed Grantaire.

"Is that why you never bothered to get them after you were a kid?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras shaking his head, before coughing for about thirty seconds. A whimper slipped through Enjolras' lips, and he leaned his head on Grantaire's shoulder,

"I just always forgot." Grantaire found himself exhaling heavily,

"Of course you did," He muttered.

"My parents also thought that vaccines caused autism… So…" Enjolras murmured. Grantaire raised an eyebrow, suppressing a laugh,

"I don't think you got autism from vaccinations, hate to break it to you," He said, Enjolras giggling, his breath hitching for a moment, but thankfully not producing any coughs.

"Oh, no laughing, sorry," Grantaire recalled a few seconds too late, Enjolras giving him a warm smile,

"It's fine." He assured Grantaire, and the two men sat there for a while, until the doctor came back in.

"The test may take a bit to yield results, and we can't give you specific antibiotics until then," She said, "But I'm fairly sure it's whooping cough. There was a small outbreak at the pre-school recently, I believe, and only two or so kids were infected, but things go around fast in this town." The doctor went through a few other things, Grantaire listening intently, as Enjolras was already zoning out, his eyes flitting across the room.

"Uh, how long will it take for him to recover?" Grantaire asked. The doctor put on a professional smile,

"It could take 10 weeks or more," She reported. Enjolras gave her a dismayed, frantic look,

"Ten weeks?! I can't be out of action for ten weeks!" He exclaimed, before coughing hoarsely non-stop into his arm for around thirty-seconds. Enjolras pushed his head even closer into Grantaire, his body sagging with exhaustion.

"Thank you, ma'am," Grantaire said quickly, kissing Enjolras' cheek to try and calm him down.

"He was running a slight temperature, so keep an eye on that," The doctor ordered. Grantaire gave her a grateful look, and she talked about a few more things, before dismissing them.

On the way back home, while they were in the car, Grantaire driving, Enjolras began coughing again. Grantaire wasn't really alarmed, since Enjolras had been coughing constantly for about two weeks. But Enjolras didn't stop. Even for air.

"Enjolras?!" Grantaire asked urgently, struggling to keep his eyes on the road. The car made its way to a stop light, and Grantaire turned his head to the side, seeing Enjolras frantically struggling for air, his lips tinged blue. Grantaire froze, letting out a sigh of relief when Enjolras finally managed to inhale a few times, the coughing slowly subsiding. The inhalations were strange-sounding, and desperate.

"You still alive?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras letting out a small whine, and leaning his head against the window. The car from behind them honked, as the light had gone green, and Grantaire still wasn't moving. Grantaire resisted the strong urge to open his window and shout profanities at the car behind them, but didn't, as he was a slightly good human being. Grantaire began driving again, Enjolras suddenly speaking from beside him,

"Y'know, the cost of healthcare-" He began, Grantaire stopping him.

"No, no politics and human rights. I want you to focus on getting better, and resting," Grantaire firmly stated. He could almost feel the glare he knew Enjolras was shooting in his direction.

"But Grantaire, the people-"

"How are you supposed to fight for the people when you're half-dead, hm? You do the most for the people when you're healthy," Grantaire objected. Enjolras didn't have anything to say to that, instead falling silent for a few moment.

"That bird about to run into the road in front of us is going to get run over," Enjolras suddenly commented, his voice rough as gravel. Grantaire let out a hum of agreement

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

**Les Amis Groupchat:**

**Courfeyrac** : _one apple does not count as a proper breakfast._

 **Combeferre** : _Try_ _me_.

 **Feuilly** : _and me_

 **Eponine** : _and me_

 **Gavroche** : aN mee!

 **Joly:** _You're all going to die an early death, I just know it._

 **Grantaire:** _hey guys got back from doctors office w/ enj a couple hours ago before heading to grocery store. doctor says its prbly whooping cough. gave him test._

 **Combeferre:** _Okay. They're not entirely sure?_

 **Grantaire:** _no thats why there was a test_

 **Courfeyrac** : _ahhh poor enjy. Isn't he supposed to be vaccinated against that stuff tho?_

 **Grantaire:** _hes not_

 **Combeferre:** _Of course he wasn't. Give him my best, and keep him alive for us._

 **Grantaire:** _ok_

 **Joly:** _Has he ever sounded like this?_ **[Inserted video file]**

 **Grantaire:** _yes_

 **Joly:** _It's whooping cough. Have you been vaccinated for it?_

 **Grantaire:** _yes_

Grantaire set his phone down on the kitchen counter, along with a few bags of groceries he was carrying one-handed, as he entered the kitchen, after coming through the front door.

"Enjolras, I'm home!" He yelled, walking into the bedroom to find Enjolras at his desk on his computer, working on an article, too engrossed in it to hear him. Grantaire placed a hand on Enjolras' shoulder, closing the laptop, "I told you not to work!" Grantaire scolded, Enjolras bristling,

"I had to, it's due-" He protested,

"Then cancel it!" Grantaire interjected. Enjolras gave Grantaire a pathetic look that melted his heart, Grantaire struggling to remind himself to remain tough and unmoveable.

"I can't let people down," Enjolras whispered, Grantaire kissing the top of his boyfriend's head,

"Everyone needs to take a sick day every once in a while, honey. Even you," He insisted, Enjolras frowning,

"But this isn't just one sick day," Enjolras muttered, laying his head down on his desk, Grantaire able to hear the rasp in his boyfriend's breathing from where he was standing behind him, "This is going to take too long…"

"If it makes you better, then it's worth it. I can speak to Lamarque about sending your work digitally for you-" Grantaire offered, seeing Enjolras' face light up, "-When you're doing a bit better." Enjolras' face fell again, and Grantaire rolled his eyes, as Enjolras was overtaken by coughs for a minute or so. Once he was finally done, he stood up from his desk chair, walking into the living room, and collapsing onto the couch. Grantaire sat next to him, texting with a person he was commissioning for.

"Why am I so goddang tired?!" Enjolras groaned, from where he had sprawled out across Grantaire's lap. Grantaire stroked Enjolras' forehead,

"Probably because you're running a fever, dear," He replied, Enjolras grumbling something under his breath, and repositioning himself in Grantaire's lap, appearing to be drifting off. Until a bout of coughing seized his body, and his eyes shot open, as he gasped for air. Grantaire sighed, wishing he could do something more to help Enjolras. Enjolras' body finally relaxed, but Grantaire knew that was only temporary. Another few minutes, and Enjolras would be coughing his lungs out again.

"If I could suffer your pain for you, I would," Grantaire whispered, Enjolras smiling at him,

"I know."

* * *

About two weeks later, not much had changed. Grantaire was quite stressed, however, trying to balance his work at the studio, doing extra things for the Les Amis in Enjolras' place, and keeping his boyfriend from choking on his own bodily fluids and/or coughs. Yay. Enjolras was also quite stressed, and tired. He was tired of being ill, and felt useless, but his weak, aching body wouldn't allow him to achieve everything he wanted to, which made him frustrated, and more likely to lash out at people. Yay, again.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras croaked, walking into the living room, his voice wrecked from near-constant coughing. Grantaire raised an eyebrow,

"It's 8:00 am Enj, why don't you sleep in?" He suggested, Enjolras shaking his head,

"I-I'm fine now," Enjolras declared. Grantaire gave him an incredulous look,

"What?" Enjolras cleared his throat,

"I'm fine," He rasped, each word sounding more painful then the next. He then began coughing into his fist, each cough a loud, hacking sound that Grantaire had gotten used to.

"No, you're not," Grantaire pointed out. Enjolras growled,

"I'm going to work," He said stubbornly.

"I'll call Lamarque, have him just send you back," Grantaire warned. Enjolras' shoulders slumped, as he knew arguing was useless. Though he still obviously desperately wanted to do it. Because, hey, it's Enjolras.

"C'mon, back to bed," Grantaire murmured, gently pushing Enjolras towards the direction of the bedroom. Enjolras suddenly tensed, and whipped around,

"Stop it!" He hissed, Grantaire taking a step backward,

"Stop what?" He enquired. Enjolras glared at him,

"I'm sick of it all," He grumbled, "I'm sick of you." Grantaire's eyes widened, but he didn't defend himself, as he would normally have done. It seemed wrong to argue with a sick person, "I don't need you to take care of me." Enjolras growled. All of this seemed to be coming from nowhere. Grantaire's mind raced, fear overtaking parts of it,

"Enjolras, you're ill-" Grantaire started, reaching out for Enjolras' hand. Enjolras snatched it backwards,

"I know I'm ill, and I don't care, so just stop! You never listened when I said you should stop drinking, until we got into a relationship? Why should I listen to you now?! You care too much, and it's annoying! I want you to stop it!" Enjolras argued. Grantaire tensed. Enjolras had hit a sensitive subject for him. Grantaire wasn't usually prone to tears. He actually avoided them whenever possible, but the exhaustion of the past few weeks was taking its toll, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I… Uh… Don't leave the house," Grantaire murmured to Enjolras, walking into the kitchen, and pulling out his phone. He was planning on leaving for a few days, just to cool down, but he wasn't leaving Enjolras alone.

"Hey, Combeferre?" He dialed Combeferre's number, and pressed the phone to his ear,

"Hey, what's the matter?" Combeferre's soothing voice came through the phone, and Grantaire relaxed his muscles,

"Uh… Would you mind watching Enjolras for a few days? He and I had a bit of a… Fight, just now, and I think I'm going to head over to Eponine's for a few days," Grantaire explained. There was a pause from the other end, before Combeferre spoke again, his voice dripping with empathy,

"Of course, Grantaire. Would you mind telling me what this fight was about?" Combeferre enquired.

"Something... Stupid," Grantaire supplied. Combeferre gave a chuckle,

"Most fights are. I'm sure you and Enjolras will sort this out. I'll be at your apartment in ten minutes," Combeferre reassured him, Grantaire thanking Combeferre, and hanging up. Grantaire took a deep breath, before going into his room to collect a few articles of clothing

* * *

Eponine's apartment was definitely… Interesting, to say the least. Eponine was one of Grantaire's best friends, and he knew it wasn't easy on her, trying to raise her brother and sister while probably reaching the line of poverty. She, Azelma, and Gavroche seemed to handle their less-than-desirable lives at ease though, and all three siblings were talented thieves and possibly murderers. Azelma and Gavroche were cute kids, though, and Eponine was epic. Grantaire ended up spending two days at Eponine's, before Eponine finally pulled him aside to ask him about what had happened between him and Enjolras.

"Go play with Azelma, Gavroche, Grantaire and I have some talking to do," Eponine urged the small blonde boy, who gave Grantaire a grin, before scurrying away.

"So, what exactly happened?" Eponine asked, Grantaire repeating what Enjolras had said. Eponine clenched her hands into fists,

"That little-" She began, Grantaire quickly cutting her off,

"Keep in mind that he was running a 101.4 degree fever, and constantly sounding like he was going to hack up a lung at the time," Grantaire defended, Eponine shrugging,

"Still… You plan to go back?" She asked, Grantaire nodding,

"Of course… I could never leave him. This was just to cool down." Eponine nodded in return, freezing, as Grantaire's phone rang from the kitchen table. Grantaire walked over, pushing away a few of Gavroche's colorful stuffed pokemon to reach his black cellphone, which had gotten buried underneath them on the table.

"Oh… It's Combeferre. Enjolras wants me, apparently," Grantaire reported. Eponine nodded,

"If he hurts you, Azelma got a new hacksaw," Eponine offered, Grantaire rolling his eyes, and embracing his best friend,

"No on the hacksaw," He said, before saying goodbye to Azelma and Gavroche, and leaving the apartment building entirely. The walk down to his own apartment didn't take long, and soon, he had entered the bedroom of his apartment, finding Enjolras curled up beside Combeferre on the bed, his body convulsing from the intensity of his coughing. The coughing continued, until Enjolras finally threw up into the bucket next to him, after a particularly forceful one, and the others seemed to get the memo, the coughing stopping. Enjolras looked slightly relieved to see Grantaire, a feeling in which Grantaire definitely reciprocated.

"He's got a 102.6 degree fever," Combeferre warned, "It's been getting worse since you left." Grantaire heeded the warning, and climbed up next to Enjolras in bed.

"Hey," Grantaire greeted.

"Hey," Enjolras replied, letting his watery eyes meet Grantaire's. Grantaire gave Enjolras a light smile.

"We… Gonna talk about it?" He asked. He and Enjolras had a few fights before, all over stupid things as well. The worst one had ended with Enjolras staying over at Combeferre's apartment for a month, while Grantaire and Enjolras struggled to sort things out. What Grantaire had learned was that communication was key. Despite him and Enjolras both sucking greatly at said communication.

"M'sorry," Enjolras whispered, clinging onto Grantaire, "I know I shouldn't have said those things." Grantaire stroked his hand through Enjolras' beautiful long blonde curls.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have said them, but you weren't feeling well. You were exhausted, and tired of everything, so I understand why you did," Grantaire reassured Enjolras, who whimpered in response,

"I'm sorry…" Grantaire smiled,

"All is forgiven," Grantaire reassured him, "All is forgiven, love."

* * *

"The sky is shining."

"That's not the sky, it's the sun, you idiot." Grantaire grinned, glad to have Enjolras back with him, walking by his side, as they both examined the sky for a second. Enjolras seemed less fascinated with it than Grantaire did, but seemed genuinely happy to be out in fresh air. It had been a month since Enjolras and Grantaire's small fight, and Enjolras was almost entirely well, his symptoms simply mirroring that of a common cold, most of the time. They were heading off to a meeting, the speech of which Enjolras had been planning for a while. Grantaire knew that, as he had constantly heard tidbits of it muttered under Enjolras breath over the past week.

"The trees look beautiful," Grantaire commented, Enjolras giving him an amused look,

"Since when were you an optimist?" He asked, Grantaire smirking,

"Since now," He replied, as they entered the Musain, enthusiastically greeted by Eponine, Gavroche, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac, all of whom had arrived early. The meeting went pretty well, Enjolras' speech in the main room of the Musain causing a few random passerby's to stop and listen. Before Enjolras had started dating him, Enjolras speech would have exasperated Grantaire, what with all of its idealism and such. But now that they were dating Grantaire only felt pride. Pride that it was his boyfriend up there, his radiant Apollo, giving speeches to all of them mere mortals. There was a slight worry Grantaire felt, though. He was anxious that Enjolras was going to say something to the wrong person and end up dead.

"Alright, meeting's over!" Enjolras called, glancing at the people who had stopped by to listen, "If you have any questions, you can ask me, or my companions, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Feuilly. Thank you!" Most of the random people filed out, and all of the Les Amis stayed in the Musain, content to joke around with each other for a few minutes more. One guy, however, went up to Enjolras. Grantaire wasn't that great at reading people, but he knew the guy was angry, judging by his defensive posture, and clenched fists. The guy said something to Enjolras, Enjolras saying something back, looking less-than-amused at whatever the guy had said before. Then, the guy suddenly punched Enjolras in the stomach.

"HEY!" Grantaire yelled, jumping into action before anyone else could, and punching the guy across the face, leaving him for Bahorel to beat up, as Combeferre was desperately trying to restrain Gavroche and Eponine, both of whom had pulled out knives from seemingly nowhere. Enjolras struggled to catch his breath, and Grantaire embraced him, nervously checking for any injuries. Despite Enjolras looking like he could fight you, he really couldn't, physically. He was small, and skinny, his arms more like twigs than anything. One punch from a larger person could cause him serious internal damage.

"M'fine, R," Enjolras muttered, Grantaire nodding, staring threateningly at the man, who Courfeyrac had separated from Bahorel, and was currently giving him as firm of a glare as Courfeyrac had to offer.

"You sure you're okay? Why'd he punch you?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I called him an uneducated racist, after he expressed racist views to me, and called you, Eponine, Gavroche, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre a slur… Well, I mean, it would really only apply to Combeferre, but he meant it the same to-" Grantaire rolled his eyes,

"I get it. So, he punched you because you called him out?" Enjolras bobbed his head,

"Basically," He murmured, coughing into his fist, the sudden sensation of being punched in the stomach and not breathing for a few seconds causing his already sensitive lungs to act up. Grantaire rubbed Enjolras' back, kissing his boyfriend's head, before glaring at the man Courfeyrac was now yelling profanities at, Combeferre not even bothering to stop him.

"Y'know?" Enjolras murmured, pressing his body into Grantaire's chest, both men momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone in the room, "I don't think you care too much. I think you care just the right amount."

At that, Grantaire smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted the dang thing, then had to read the entire thing over to remember what it was about.
> 
> Moral of the story, don't press random buttons.
> 
> And whooping cough is preventable thanks to the vaccine you can receive for pertussis and tetanus. Please vaccinate to protect those who can't.


End file.
